mightybooshfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanageddon
Nanageddon is the third episode of Series Two. Synopsis In an attempt to impress two goth girls (Robots in Disguise), Vince and Howard stage a seance in their front room. Trouble ensues when they summon the most evil demon known to man, an old lady called Nanatoo, who does a runner with Naboo's black magic book. Naboo is livid and gets drunk after being stripped of his powers by the Board of Shaman, leaving it up to Howard and Vince to find the demon, retrieve the book and prevent Nanageddon. Songs featured * "Nanageddon" – performed by Vince and Howard when they are running away from the Nanas. Minor characters featured Nanatoo A seemingly sweet old woman who is, in fact, the most evil demon known to the Shaman; she has a five star rating in Spotlight for Demons. She kills a lad with the edge of a bus pass and Saboo by tying him up in a rapidly-knitted scarf, before skewering him with knitting needles. It is possible to get rid of Nanatoo with the mystical incantation, "Nana Nana go away, come again another day!". Played by Margaret John. Kirk Kirk is a member of the Board of Shaman convened to discipline Naboo for losing the Book of Black Magic. Although Kirk appears to be only six years old, he is in fact a violent and sexually deranged being from the fourth dimension. By his own admission, Kirk is "an erotic adventurer of the most deranged kind". Played by Dee Plume's nephew. Tony Harrison Tony Harrison (Noel Fielding) is a member of the Board of Shaman. His body consists of a pink head with six tiny legs sticking out of its base. Saboo has described him as looking "like a ballbag". Despite his lack of a torso or limbs, he allegedly has a gift for strategy. This ability, however, seems non-apparent as he requires someone to write down his ideas. Frequently Tony shouts, "This is an outrage!" at any suggestion he does not agree with. References to "Mrs Harrison" imply that he is married. He suffers from motion sickness and cannot travel very well on most vehicles, but claims to be good on horses. Although his own motive abilities are limited, should he need to be transported, he comes fully equipped with a papoose. In his words, he 'slots in the back like a peanut'. He also comes with a wheel, that clicks into his chin "like a skate". In Nanageddon he is knocked off a flying carpet by Saboo and spends the rest of the episode falling to Earth. However, it is deduced that Tony survived as he features in later episodes. Saboo Saboo (Richard Ayoade) sat in the Board of Shaman, and was party to the decision regarding Naboo's fate, after Naboo lost control of his Black Magic Book. For this offence, Naboo's powers were revoked, and he had to spend 6 hours travelling back to Dalston on the Northern Line. Saboo talked obsessively about the "crunch" (as in, "What are you going to do when it comes to the crunch?"). He and Tony Harrison were sent to retrieve the Book of Black Magic from the old lady demon Nanatoo. Saboo considered Tony Harrison useless ("You know nothing of the crunch!"), and eventually he knocked Harrison off of their flying carpet at a high altitude. Saboo then tracked down Nanatoo, along with Howard and Vince, at the bingo hall. After dealing out Howard's "first taste of crunch" by slapping him with a handbag, Saboo was seemingly killed by Nanatoo, who wrapped Saboo in her knitting, and stabbed him with several knitting needles, whilst he exclaimed "Crunch time!". Others * The Bingo Caller - Played by Rich Fulcher, the bingo caller is an old man who while calling the bingo numbers makes sexual inuendo directed at the old lady players. * Anthrax and Ebola - The Gothic girls (played by Dee Plume and Sue Denim) that Howard and Vince try to impress. Trivia * The horrific screaming noises Nanatoo makes were made by Noel Fielding and Rich Fulcher, screaming into a microphone. * It is the third Boosh episode to feature both members of Robots in Disguise. * Members of the Board of Shaman seated at the table are (from left to right) Noel Fielding's mother (Green faced witch), Noel Fielding's Nephew (Kirk), Julian Barratt (Head of the Board of Shaman), Richard Ayoade (Saboo), Noel Fielding (Tony Harrison), Julian Barratt's father (Old warlock). *Dave Brown (Bollo) appears out of costume, being stabbed in the chest with knitting needles by Nanatoo. *Kirk is actually played by Dee Plume's nephew. Noel Fielding has been known to refer to the boy as his nephew but, they are not biologically related. External links * category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes